Fooling Edward
by Belts
Summary: It's April Fool's Day at Forks High.
1. Something Wasn't Right

Fooling Edward

Fooling Edward

It was a normal day in Forks, misty with random patches of rain. As usual, Charlie was off to work at the crack of dawn and I went over to the Swan residence, earlier than I normally would have. I was most eager to see Bella's angelic face. Bella, as usual, was waiting for me. She looked slightly relieved as I pulled into the drive. With a blur, I was by her side kissing her most tentatively.

Instantly, I knew something was wrong; she wasn't kissing me with the usual enthusiasm.

As I pulled away, Bella sat stiffly on the lounge chair. I peered into her face, desperately searching for an answer, but nothing came to me. She glanced at her watch then peered at me; she hadn't said a word yet, which was scarcely like her.

I flashed a smile and heard the familiar sound of her heart racing at 100 miles per hour. Finally she began to speak.

"Why do you do that?" she whined, her face flushing deep scarlet.

"Do what?" I replied, acting innocent.

"You know bloody well what, Edward Cullen!" she bit her lip, restraining herself, from what: I couldn't know, until…

"Oh, Edward! I-I c-can't st-stand this!" Bella stuttered, tears pouring down her face.

"What? What is it?!" I replied, as I quickly took her into my open arms, stroking her long, dark, silky hair.

"I can't…" Bella couldn't go on; she was too overcome with emotion.

"You can't what sweetie?" I asked, soothingly.

"I can't even say the plucking words!"

"Maybe if you wrote it down," I suggested.

"Nahh, I can't spell it," Bella replied gruffly.

"Ermm, okay," I said slowly, confused, "just take your time."

"Okay, I'll just say it. We don't have all day. We've got school, remember?"

Bella's tears had slowed, but she began rocking back and forth, clutching her chest.

"I can't be with you Edward," she whispered.

"W-what?" I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "Why?"

"It's Renee. She's in a critical condition; she fell down the stairs and broke her hip. I've been forced to move back and stay by her side until God knows when." Bella's voice broke at the last word, and she sunk into an episode of hysterics.

I stayed with her, continuously stroking her hair and humming a tune that I had learnt as a boy.

As she began to ease, I told her that I was going with her, whether she objected or not.

"You CAN'T, Edward. You just can't."

"Why?"

"Because…" Bella was struggling for words.

"Because why?" I demanded, my temper running on high.

"You have your schooling," she replied lamely.

"Bella, what the hell are you on? I'm coming!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"Yes."

"Made you say yes! Ha!" I smirked.

"Edward I… I… HATE YOU!" Bella screamed in my face.

Those words cut me. They cut me real deep. My heart slowly began to crack. As it made its way to the very centre of my heart, it burst into a million pieces; the sharp slivers flew into my chest, thus cutting me.

"Oh," I gasped.

"Now, take me to school," she demanded, pointing a quivering finger towards the silver Volvo.


	2. Deutsche Unterricht

Chapter two

The low hum of the engine did not soothe me for once, and I stared coldly at Bella, not watching the road. She stared back, defiant. I couldn't make out anything. She hadn't said anything to me since leaving the house.

I turned my head, and looked out at the windscreen. That's it; I couldn't stand it any more. I needed something from her; just one trace of affection. I extended my hand out to hold hers, it felt cold, and I wanted so badly to warm it for her.

Nothing.

She showed no trace of humanly emotion. I felt sick. I thought my face had probably gone whiter than normal, if it was possible. I rounded the corner and swiftly parked the Volvo into a spare parking space. Before she could lift a finger, I was at her door, helping her out.

"Edward," she growled, "I am quite capable of getting out of a car."

"It's called being a gentleman."

"Yeah, well, perhaps I don't need a gentleman right now," she replied.

Before I could say anything else, she had swung her bag over her shoulder and stalked off.

I slowly made my way to the school, my head down, my thoughts in deep depression. If she really was going to leave me, I was going to Italy; I couldn't live without her…

I had almost reached my first class, German, when I noticed something out of the ordinary. I noticed everyone was wearing exactly the same thing: a grey long-sleeved shirt, jeans and converses. As I noticed this, it struck me hard. I was winded. No one, I repeat, no one can ever steal my style.

I was infuriated. I could barely move. I couldn't understand it.

"What on Earth…" I muttered.

As I looked around at the passing people, I saw that they were all looking at me, their hands over their mouths, either whispering or giggling.

I shook my head in disbelief. I was going to be late; I didn't have time to dwell on such thoughts or stare at such insolent fools.

I hurried to class, arriving just as the bell rang. I took my normal seat next to Bella and turned my attention towards Herr Günther.

Halfway through the intriguing lesson, Bella began muttering. Her voice was not audible to the average human being, but I could understand her clearly.

"Ich hasse Edward. Edward, ich hasse dich. Du bist scheusslich!"

I ignored her, as she continued to insult me in as many different ways, and as many different languages she could possibly think of.

After 20 minutes of such nonsense, I was about to drag her to a priest. I could have sworn she was possessed, just like Emily Rose.

After half an hour, I had had enough. I stood up abruptly, knocking my chair over.

"Entschuldigung, where are you going, Mr. Cullen?" Herr Günter spoke with a thick German accent.

"Out," I replied.

"STOP!" my German teacher yelled.

But I had run outside to find something most extraordinary. Something that shocked me like an electric current…


	3. Contemplating Suicide

Chapter three

**Chapter three **

Every inch of the walls around me was littered; littered with large coloured posters that were hard to miss. Obviously, they had not been there before I had entered the German classroom.

What disturbed me most about these posters was that the text was so shockingly familiar. Some creep, some snitch had blown up fragments of my diary and posted them on the school walls for all prying eyes to see.

This was past infuriating … it was … it was something I had never experienced before.

I, Edward Cullen, was embarrassed.

I couldn't wipe the look of unmasked horror off of my face, which was unfortunate, as the bell had just gone and the sluggish humans were making their way to the cafeteria.

As they moved slowly out of doors, all eyes flicked upwards as they read the posters. Some were shocked, some were pleased, some were confused, and some were delighted. Mike Newton was among those delighted fools, and I so badly wanted to snap his neck there and then.

I flexed my muscles and my jaw tightened. I felt Bella's touch on my arm, and I relaxed a little. I slowly turned my head upwards and forced myself to read those horrible, intruding posters.

_To my dearest diary,_

_I think as I grow older, my ability to perform sexually has degraded to an extent that I do not want to let my love, my only Bella__, down. However, by rejecting her she may think it's because she is not physically attractive. As you can see, I am in a bit of a fluster here and the constant worry is also making my mysterious nature seem laughable._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Eddie._

_Dear diary,_

_Mood: apathetic._

_I am so sick of the fact __that reading people's thoughts means that I can hear not only silly little girls crushing on me, but I can also hear silly little boys! The thing that bothers me the most about it is that I like it when boys compliment me in their thoughts…_

_BUT I'M NOT GAY._

_Eddie._

_DIARY,_

_I'm feeling hot, hot, hot. _

_God, I love that song._

_Sometimes I just feel the need to…_

_Wait! What is this I hear? Carlis__le is coming. Talk to you later._

_EDDIE._

_Dear, my one, my only, diary,_

_I love Isabella Swan. I love her like the stars love the sky. It feels like my heart is going to burst with joy every time I think about her. I want to spend the rest of eternity with her. I can't do that, however, if she continues to wear that HIDEOUS clothing._

_Eurgh._

_Edward._

Bella had obviously read this last diary entry too, as she had smirked at me, lamely trying to act like it didn't bother her.

In that moment, I wanted the world to open up and swallow me where I stood. In times like these, I usually wrote in my diary, but not today. Never again would I touch that foul, dirty book.

I felt so idiotic; I wanted to snap my own neck.

I slowly felt a blush creep up past my neck and onto my cheeks. I heard snickers from around me, and that just made it worse. I regretted instantly all the times I had deliberately made Bella blush. Why was I second-guessing everything I did today?

I used to have such confidence in myself, but today, I just felt like a normal teenager, with normal, shallow problems. I hated it.

Bella looked at me, trying to read my expression. I smiled, squared my shoulders, and marched to the cafeteria with my head held high. 'Confident, strong, beautiful, talented', I kept repeating in my head. It often calmed me down when I was stressed, and it was a real confidence booster. I felt better instantly.

The feeling did not last long. As I stepped into the cafeteria, Bella by my side, I heard the most horrid, the most inexplicable noise I have ever heard. It was disgusting, and I felt nauseous. I clasped my hands over my ears, doubled over in sheer pain. It was just too much … I was slipping …


	4. Violated

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, Edward, I love you. Edward? EDWARD! Eddie, boy. Oh, I want you. Won't you come and sit with me today? Please, Edward, I'm begging you. I love you. Keep my heart safe; it's in your hands now. Oh, Edward, my heart is all a flutter."

The voices were swirling, I couldn't block any of them, and I couldn't make out individual voices. I was going insane.

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was so… bright. It hurt, so I closed them again, gasping with the effort. The voices continued in my head, seductive, mysterious. They were calling to me, crooning. I recognized some phrases that I had once said to Bella.

"Am I going insane?" I wondered. I could barely hear myself think over all the racket. It was disturbing.

"Edward? Open your eyes, you're blocking the doorway," I heard Bella say, impatiently.

I did as I was told, her voice was so compelling, and it seemed to break through the many voices that were clouding my judgment.

What I saw was so shocking, so unbelievable; I had to blink many times to fully comprehend what was happening in front of me. The voices were coming from everyone. Every single person in the cafeteria smiled seductively at me as I glided past, some winking, others licking their lips in an inviting way. My jaw dropped.

"What the pluck is going on here?" I asked, aloud. No one seemed to notice. They just kept on thinking.

"Oh, Edward, EDWARD!" someone shrieked in ecstasy.

I jumped at the sound, and gripped onto Bella for support. I couldn't handle it. Why were people so attracted to me?! Was it a curse? Was I being punished?

I didn't wait to find out. Taking deep breaths, I let go of Bella, and made my way to the door. I looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes. I struggled in vain to block out the alluring voices. I kept on walking. I heard Bella say something, but I couldn't make out the exact words. I couldn't make out anything. 'One foot in front of the other' I repeated in my head.

Surely I was going crazy.

The halls were deserted. I was grateful for the silence. Except, now the silence felt different. Too different … I couldn't hear a thing. I started to panic. I was so unused to this peace, I didn't know what else to do. There had always been a constant hum in the back of my mind, and I had grown used to it being there. I took comfort in that hum, because I knew I was not alone.

I was alone.

And I was scared.

Suddenly, I heard a voice; strong and clear.

"Edward," the voice said. I was confused. The voice was so familiar, yet I couldn't determine who it was.

"Edward, help," the voice broke on the last word, and became strangled. Somewhere, deep inside, something clicked. It was Esme. Dear, sweet Esme.

My breathing became more rapid. "No, no, not Esme, please not Esme," I said fervently, under my breath. I knew something was terribly wrong from the tone of her voice.

"Esme, are you okay? Please be okay, please," I shouted. I knew she couldn't hear me. It was hopeless.

I heard her voice again; distant, but getting clearer. It was like she had heard my shouting, and was now answering. But that was impossible…

She was getting louder, louder. I strained, trying to catch any scrap of information I could, until…

"Edward, its Carlisle. He's … dead," she said, her voice as clear as day.

Except, for me, there was no day anymore.

I only saw black.


	5. Humans & Chickens

**Chapter 5**

It was like everything had shut down. My mind was cold with fury and grief, and I felt rather wobbly at the knees. This was an unusual situation for me. I, Edward, was strong and powerful and rather intelligent.

At this moment however, I was almost …

I sighed as I thought the impossible. I fell, shaking, to my knees and screamed; screamed so loud my throat almost tore apart.

"Oh, Gods save me! I'm … I'm … HUMAN!"

I had screamed, just a little too loud.

Hundreds of pairs of feet thudded towards me. By the sounds of it, the entire school had just abandoned the cafeteria, Bella leading the pack.

"Ermm, Edward, sweetie, you should quiet down a bit," Bella whispered in my ear as she crouched down next to me hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing matters anymore, Bella, just leave me," I whispered back, shrugging off her hand.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you? You know, you used to be really polite, but nowadays you just don't care anymore. YOU JUST DON'T CARE!" Bella made a perfect crescendo with her voice until reaching fortissimo. At that point she had stood up and crossed her arms over stomach and pouted.

"Bella, not now," I said, raising my voice.

I slowly rose and turned around to face the massive crowd who were either giggling or muttering behind their hands.

"Fools," I muttered.

I turned back around.

"Bella, I feel really plucking sick right now, so I think you should leave. Unless you so desire to follow me to the male bathroom."

"No, _thankyou_," she replied, malice in her voice.

"Go eat some chicken. GO EAT A WHOLE CHICKEN!" I screamed at her, I couldn't hold in my fury anymore.

"W…what?" Bella was totally overcome with bewilderment, which quickly turned to disgust. "Are you saying, are you saying, I'm FAT?!"

Bella's eyes grew wide, welling up with tears.

I instantly regretted saying anything.

"No Bella, no, I'm sorry, no, no …" I took a deep breath, "Carlisle … Carlisle is … he's … he's DEAD!" My voice broke on the last word and I started to sob.

My eyes were so filled up with tears; I couldn't even see Bella's reaction. To be quite frank, I really didn't care.

The only thing I could do at this moment was run.

So I did.

I ran, ran like the wind.

Faster, actually.

My long legs were flailing behind me as I repeated over and over again 'confident, strong, beautiful, talented.'

In just a few seconds, I had reached the male bathroom and I stepped inside.

The place had always revolted me, but I certainly did not want to go to sickbay.

I rushed in, feeling the should be non-existent fluid coming up and up. The cubicle door banged open and I was about to throw up when…


	6. Pwned

**Chapter Six**

I think something in me snapped at that moment. Something that made the monster in me rear, making my face contort into fury. I fought the urge to kill everyone in the school, and forced myself to breathe evenly.

As I stared at the destination of my vomit, I noticed that a thin plastic material covered the top of the toilet, preventing me from going any further.

I clenched my teeth, grinding them loudly, gulping down the scream that had erupted from the pits of my stomach making my way to my throat. As I forced it down, the scream felt like it had rushed to my head, and it seemed my head was going to explode, departing my body where it knelt, clutching to the edges of the toilet seat.

"Who on earth… WHY on earth… WHAT ON EARTH… HOW THE PLUCKING HELL! WHY WOULD ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND PUT… PUT _GLADWRAP_ OVER A TOILET! WHY?! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS INSANITY!"

I sighed.

'Calm is the essence of beauty and composure' I repeated in my head; another one of my favourite sayings I used in calming myself. If that didn't work (which it rarely didn't) I resorted to counting backwards in German. The second option, today, was my only option, and it did its work as I slowly and rather shakily stood up, keeping my eyes on the dreaded toilet, cursing it to hell.

I forced myself out of the dungeon like bathroom and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. I did not make my way towards the cafeteria; instead I forced myself in the direction of the silver Volvo parked neatly in the school parking lot.

I ducked in, and with an instant was speeding down the highway; where I was going, I did not know.

I leaned over the beautiful stereo, not watching where I was going, and put on the loudest, most obnoxious CD I could find, and leaned back, leaving my mind to wander, and my emotions to release themselves from my body.

I sighed once again, trying to focus on relaxing each part of my body.

I glanced up in the review mirror, suddenly conscious of how horrible I probably looked after the most disastrous morning I've ever experienced. As I examined my perfectly shaped face and smoothed my silky bronze hair, I noticed that the dark bruises under my eyes were prominent … too prominent. My eyes were no longer a breath-taking topaz colour, instead they were black, hollow and endless.

I needed to feed.

And I knew just where to go …

**A/N: For those of you who are unable to make a simple distinction between humour and drama, let me clear something up for you: this story is a comedy. Yes, it is out-of-character. Yes, it involves blushing and vomiting vampires. If these facts cause too much confusion for you to continue reading, I suggest you cease and maybe try reading something in the Baby-Sitters Club section as a happy alternative.**

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews and favourites. Two more chapters left ...**


	7. Fooled Like The Fool I Was

**Chapter Seven**

I stared at the lifeless squirrel that lay in my hands; a constant trickle of blood flowed from the tiny little punctures in its neck. Who ever said being 'vegetarian' made life any easier? I've felt pain for everything I've ever killed. I even cringe at the number of ants I've accidentally stood on.

I sighed and stared up at the towering trees, feeling the drip of rain splatter across my face. I was blinking back tears as I thought of my surroundings. I was in the exact same place Bella had laid on the ground, the night I had left her clutching her chest in agony. Traces of her scent still lingered and I could almost smell the pain she had marked this place with.

I had often wandered this area, in the very occasional time frames that I wasn't with Bella. I don't know why … maybe I think I deserve to remember, to cast my mind back to those terrible times, and live that night over and over for her. I'll never forgive myself …

As I kept my face turned upwards, I now felt incredible pain, almost the worst pain I've ever felt. The worst pain, of course, was when I thought Bella was … well, dead.

Death surrounds me today, Carlisle's gone, this poor squirrel's life is gone, my heart is dead, even more so than it was before; how could Bella just get over me? Just like that?

I forced myself to look at the squirrel, and came to the conclusion that I should probably perform the usual ritual I perform for anything I killed with my mere lips. I touched my shoulders, my head, and my chest.

I swiftly looked at my watch and said aloud. "Time of death, approximately two thirty-five PM, April first."

April first ... the date seemed oddly familiar to me. I threw my mind back, remembering things that happened to me on this day. A vivid horrible memory came back to me.

**April 1st 1979 -** _Alice forced me to go to a club with her, and naturally, I objected. She insisted that I would have the time of my life, and begged me until I could no longer stand to look at her pitiful face. I gave in, and let her drag me along, telling me that music was the best in the country, and that I'd love it. I thought that it wouldn't be so bad, until the music began to play. It was like death screaming at me in a bogan's voice. I had covered my ears and had looked around at the people around me, exasperated. Country music is my worst enemy. Alice, dancing around me had screamed, 'APRIL FOOLS!' and I had glared back, about to snap her neck. The worst part was that she didn't let me leave until the early hours of the morning. I should have just killed her._

It was April Fool's Day.

I would have given anything to trade the April Fool's Day in 1979 than experience what I had experienced today. It almost seemed like some deliberate plan was invented today, to hurt me, to laugh at me, to kill me … in the inside.

Instantly my mind flashed back, like a movie.

Bella leaving me 'I … I … I HATE YOU!' ... her voice was ringing in my head. SCENE CUT and I was at school, listening to her babble in different languages. I cringed - these flashbacks were like a blunt knife, cutting me, but they didn't stop: the diary posters spattering the walls, my face flushing; people winking at me, thinking about me; Esme telling me that somehow Carlisle was dead; the gladwrap over the toilet ...

These couldn't just be acts of nature … no … I had been fooled. Fooled like the fool I was.

I screamed, the musical sound echoing from all corners of the forest. Complete nonsense left my mouth.

_"Those fools that fooled me were just fooling around and now I feel fooled and rather like those fools need to be fooled themselves. Silly plucking fools, fooling around with Edward Cullen's mind, oh, how I'm going to whip their fooling arses_!"

This was it …

* * *

**A/N: Sup readers. This next one is the last chapter of Fooling Edward ... I hope you've all enjoyed thus far. Keep reading and reviewing and favouriting and whatever, ya'll.**

**- Erick**


	8. Giggling Butterflies

**Chapter Eight**

I knelt over the small mound of dirt that I had dug for the squirrel. I placed my hand over the dirt, and wept. I wept, and I prayed. It was important to me that I give all the animals I suck the life out of a proper memorial. I would remember all of them, even if I lived forever.

I stood, shakily, focusing on my breathing, trying to control the nerves that had all of a sudden struck me. I shivered. I knew what I must do now. I had been putting it off for long enough.

With a sharp intake of breath, I set off. I didn't run, but instead, decided to walk back to Forks. I wanted to take in everything, as I would never be returning.

I ran my hands along the bark of a large tree, breathing in deeply the woody scent, and feeling the rough texture.

I stopped and smelt flowers.

I chased butterflies.

I jumped in puddles.

I laughed.

I cried.

I pondered.

I imagined.

I believed.

I loved.

I was preparing; preparing for my new life; away from this … beauty. I didn't want the giggling butterflies and the pretty coloured rainbows. I wanted darkness and misery and possibly even pain …

I couldn't help but notice the most horrible sinking feeling as I arrived at the beautiful mansion I had spent so long with my brothers and sisters. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie; I loved them more than I could ever put into words. I thought of the times I had spent with Bella. The first time she walked into the house, her wanting me in my bedroom, and, I remembered as I looked sadly up to Carlisle's study, the time I had told her his story. I shook my head, trying to remove the happy memories that had suddenly consumed me and tip-toed around the back of the house, hoping that I could slip by unnoticed. No such luck.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle murmur. I stopped in my tracks, and slowly turned. There he was, alive and kicking. Of course he wasn't dead.

How could I have been so foolish?

I was seething. Carlisle looked at me placidly, almost mockingly. I stared back, unblinking.

"Now, Edward … don't get too upset. It's just a bit of fun amongst friends! You understand that, don't you?" Carlisle laughed softly.

I remained silent. I was trying to unnerve him, but it didn't seem to be working. He was cheerful as ever. I scowled as I realised that no matter what I did, Carlisle would be Carlisle.

He sighed. "Why don't you go up to your room and calm down, eh?"

He smiled, and gestured to the stairs.

Was he really sending me to my room like a child?

"Oh!" exclaimed Carlisle. "Before you go, this came for you in the mail."

He handed me a small envelope, which was crumpled and slightly discoloured. The name and address on the front was messily scrawled, and it smelt … wrong.

I snatched the letter from Carlisle's hand, and stomped up the stairs. If he was going to treat me like a child, then I was going to act like one!

I flung myself down on my couch, and turned my music up to the loudest volume. I placed the letter on my lap, and stared at it for what seemed like hours, willing it to disappear. I had a feeling that whatever was in this envelope would cause me even more pain and humiliation.

The strange smell still lingered, but I liked that it caused me discomfort. I started to laugh, a loud, maniacal laugh. As I laughed rather loudly, I snatched the letter up, and ripped it open. Tears welled up in my eyes; unfortunately my anger was wired to my tear ducts, which caused me to become angrier. Maybe someone had sent me a deadly vampire virus? Maybe someone had sent a weapon of some kind? Whatever it was, I couldn't wait any longer.

I closed my eyes…

* * *

**A/N: There's actually another chapter to go. Enjoy ...**

**- Belttsss**


	9. Jacob's April Fool's Bash!

**Chapter Nine**

Great. Just great. Perfect. Excellent. Wonderful.

It was a piece of paper. I had opened my eyes, and there was just a lousy piece of paper in the envelope. I couldn't be so lucky, as to get something that I actually wanted.

I stood up. I sat back down. I paced the room. I picked up the scrap of paper, and opened it.

* * *

_APRIL FOOL'S DAY BASH!_

_TO: _Edward Cullen!

_WHAT: _April Fool's Day Party!

_WHERE: _LA PUSH BEACH!

_WHEN: _1st April, 6 pm to 11 pm!

_RSVP: _To Jacob by the 31st March!

WE PROMISE _YOU_ THAT IT WILL BE THE BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE! ;)

* * *

My mind went blank. I started shaking. A blind, furious rage engulfed me. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. I tore at my hair. I stamped my feet. I ranted and raved. Anger was the only emotion I felt.

I had snapped.

Once again, I wish I had snapped my own neck, and not my mental state.

I ran to my closet, flinging open the doors. I grabbed a backpack, and started shoving random bits of clothing inside.

I stormed to the bathroom, and collected my green toothbrush from the cup by the sink. I ran back to my room and put on my shoes and socks. I screamed again. I'd forgotten my glitter toothpaste.

Tears were welling up. I let them fall, no one would care, no would no notice. I was already the biggest fool in Forks. What did it matter if I played it up a bit?

I started to shudder in the biggest rage I had ever felt in my entire life.

How dare they do this to me? Friends? Not likely! Friends don't do this! I will not be made a fool of! I refuse! I completely and utterly refuse! I will not go to Jacob's party. PLUCK THEM! I didn't need them. They can have their stupid party without me! Besides, I didn't reply to the invitation, and I always make a point of replying on the said date. It infuriates me when people do not reply! I hate them all! I HATE YOU ALL!

I continued yelling all the way down the stairs. I made as much noise as I possibly could have. I wanted them to come out and stop me. Why was nobody stopping me? Didn't they care?

I laughed. OF COURSE YOU DON'T CARE! I screamed in my head. At this point, I had random bald patches on my head, where I had pulled my hair out in my rage. My silky bronze hair had left a trail down the stairs. My eyes were black, and I was breathing heavily. I looked deranged. I liked it. It was cool.

Hitching my bag over my shoulder, frowning, ignoring Carlisle's thoughts, I forced everyone out of my head.

I succeeded … almost. All was left was a faint chatter as I left everything I had come to love, to adore, to admire behind me. A light patter reached my ears every time my feet hit the green lawn, then the brown leaves, then the dirt. I moved like lightning. I was soaring. The sensation calmed me, and I believed or maybe just hoped that I would be able to live someday, alone, without care.

I had left Edward Cullen behind …

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Although this is my originally intended ending, I am willing to write more - perhaps of EDWARD GETTING REVENGE - if enough readers want it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think, dogs.**

**Until then,**

**Erickkkk/Belts.**


	10. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

**

* * *

**

REVENGE-REVENGE-REVENGE-REVENGE-REVENGE-REVENGE-REVENGE-REVENGE-REVENGE

**Edward. Gets. Revenge.**

* * *

--

Fooling Edward is over.

However ... AVENGING EDWARD is next.

--

* * *

**"Avenging Edward", the sequel to "Fooling Edward", is being posted momentarily.**

**For more stories in the "...Edward" series, subscribe to my C2.**

**Until then, here is a brief preview of** _**Avenging Edward**_:

* * *

**_AVENGING EDWARD_**

"Oh, Edward," she cried. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I thought you would never come back to me ..."

"Sweetie, don't worry about it." I replied, patting her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder. "It's okay, I'm fine."

Deep down however, I was furious, bubbling; ready to burst.

"Edward, are you sure you're okay?" she asked, concern filling every part of her face.

I thought about the lies, the deceit, the gladwrap ... ideas began to form in my mind, swelling up like a great storm erupting from the volcano of my brain.

"Never better," I smiled.

* * *

**Until then,**

**- Erickkkk.**


End file.
